I adore You
by Sax17
Summary: Just a J/C story, I guess.


  
  
  
I Adore You  
  
I do not own Star Trek 'cause if I did there would be quite a few changes.   
Also, I do not own this song or Mark Anthony. In case you thought I did.  
  
  
  
I whisper words about you endlessly  
mostle to myself 'cause you make me believe   
  
  
"Beautiful..." Chakotay whispered to himself. Beside him, Captain Kathryn Janeway turned to face her first officer. She raised an eyebrow inquisitively.   
"Um, the sky...it's beautful." He stammered.   
"Oh." Kathryn turned back to see the sky. Well, it was beautiful. A light greenish color was smeared across it, highlighted by a violet hue. "You're right. I've never seen an ordinary sky look so..."  
"Majestic?" He filled in, saying the words quietly, almost reverently. Kathryn chuckled at his reaction.   
"Exactly. I never thought I'd see such..." She paused, searching for the right word.  
"Perfection?" He supplied, still sounding more like he should be praying.   
"I guess," she shrugged and with a sigh, remembered why she was there. She took a few steps forward and began collecting data. Chakotay watched her with a smile.   
He hadn't been talking about the sky at all.  
"God, you're beautiful..." he repeated, making sure she couldn't hear. "Like a queen. I guess it makes sense since you're the queen of my heart." His romantic drabble was interrupted by her voice.  
"What did you say commander?"  
"Don't forget the spare part," he said louder, picking up a piece she had left behind.   
She smiled. "Thanks. I don't know what I'd so without you."  
As she returned to her duties, he grinned again.  
"Believe me, I feel the same way."  
She raised her head again. "Say something, Commander?"  
"Why couldn't this wait another day?"   
  
no one could ever love you like I could  
There wouldn't be a day you'd feel alone  
And never would there be a time you didn't know  
'cause no one could ever love you like I could  
  
Back on the ship, they parted, each going to their own quarters. Chakotay sighed as he collapsed on the couch. He loved when they had assignments like that, just the two of them, talking and laughing and enjoying each other's company. Not that Commander Chakotay couldn't think of better way of enjoying her company besides talking and laughing. But he doubted that she would have appreciated that kind of suggestion.   
The words cruel and unusual punishment came to mind.   
Kathryn, he thought (for in his thoughts she was always Kathryn), why can't you understand how I feel? I'd immerse you with love and never let anything harm you. Chakotay picked up a picture of the senior crew and traced a tiny circle around Janeway's face.   
One of these days he was going to lose the delicate hold he had on his emotions and it would all burst through like a volcano. The thought brought a smile to his face as he pictured Kathryn's shocked expression at his out of character actions quickly turn into glazed over look, just oozing passion.   
One of these days.   
  
So if you'd be the one to share my dreams  
I'd never let you go if you'd stay here with me  
  
As another blast hit Voyager, Captain Janeway stumbled forward and straight into the arms of her first officer. She was about to stand on her own when the ship was rocked yet again. Instinctively, Commander Chakotay's grip around her grew tighter.  
"Shields down 30%"  
"Open fire at will." She shouted at her security officer.   
"Firing phasers." Tuvok's voice seemed to be the only calm thing on the ship at that moment. "Captain, their shields are gone."  
"Cease fire and hail them."  
"Captain, they are answering our hails, but on audio only."  
"This is Captain Janeway of the Federation starship Voyager. Surrendeer immediately."  
"This is Volk of the starship Camiln. We...surrender..."  
Janeway took a step forward but found herself trapped by her first officer's arms. "Um, Mr. Chakotay, you may let me go. The attack is over." Her voice was in full command mode.   
"Not until you promise to be more careful." He whispered into her ears.   
"Yes, doctor."  
"I'm serious."  
"I promise. I'll be careful." He let her go now and smiled at her. All the while other crewmembers watched their interactions with a gentle smile. Who says love is just a four letter word.   
  
I promise you would know  
of all the times I reached out for you  
girl can't you see how I adore you?  
He woke up screaming, his eyes burning with tears and his whole body shaking. "Kathryn," he whispered. It had been a terrible dream when all he wanted to do was reach out and hold his love. But her hair had turned to fire and had scorched his hands. Still, he had persisted until his body had been burned beyond pain and he could reach out and cradle her. But no sooner had he wrapped her in his arms than he realized the same fire had been burning her too.   
Throwing a robe on, he exited his quarters and headed down the hall.  
  
Oh I would do anything  
to share that special place in your heart  
please let me be the one that would mean everything  
There'll be no one to keep us apart  
  
Kathryn groaned as she heard the knock on her door.   
"Why do they always choose the time when I am trying to sleep," she muttered while standing up.   
"Who is it?"  
"Chakotay."  
"You better have a good reason for waking me up. You may enter." The doors slid open to reveal a dark man wrapped in a soft black robe.   
"Kathryn..." Passion dripped from his voice.  
"Chakotay?" He walked closer to her, linking his hands around her waist. "Chakotay...you know we can't do this. What about prot..." Her words were cut off by his sudden kiss, his soft hands, pulling her closer and molding his body with her own.   
If he could have seen her face, he would have seen it change from shock to desire.   
Finally, he pulled away. "What were you saying?" They both smiled.   
"I was saying, why don't you kiss me again."  
"Don't mind if I do."  
  
FIN  



End file.
